Noisy Boy
Noisy Boy (ノイジーボーイ Noisy Boy) is a Japanese wrestler robot based off a Samurai and a champion of the WRB League, and is also an old friend of Unit 4 Sagiri. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Noisy Boy is a quiet, calm, chill and determined robot fighter. He is often very polite and gentle, not to mention very caring towards those who he fights for. His likes fighting by the rules and does not like it when other fight by cheating or use illegal moves. Perhaps his biggest flaw is that he is unable to let go of the past and is very hard on himself, essentially being his own biggest critic. History Backstory Not much is currently know about Noisy Boy's backstory so far, but he what is known is that he was built to be a wrestling robot fighter and has fought all over around the worlds such as in places like Japan, London, Brazil, and the USA. He is also an old friend of Unit 4 Sagiri, though not much is known about their friendship at the time. Debut: Make Some Noise Noisy Boy made his first appearance when he parked his trailer-van near someplace in Washington, where he looked around and saw how nice everything looked. The reason he had come to America though was that he had wanted to meet up with an old friend of his and finally had enough time to travel to meet her. However, he was then quickly ambushed by Aurora and Fenrir. The two rushed up and grabbed him, and then got into battle position. Noisy Boy then prepared to fight the two off, to which Aurora then took Noisy Boy's photo of him and Sagiri together, to which Aurora then derided him. Aurora then leaped up and attacked Noisy Boy; to which Noisy Boy then charged and then punches at her with his big fists. Aurora was hit several times, but coiled her tail around his neck. Noisy Boy struggled to remover Aurora's tail and fought some more, eventually then kicking against her. Aurora kicked, loosening her grip enough to get out, to which Noisy Boy then staggered back and kicked a metal bar at Aurora. Aurora then got back up and punched at Noisy Boy; Noisy Boy was punched, but is wrestler bot, so he is somewhat used to it. He then punches down against Aurora's gut. Fenrir then pushed Aurora aways and then began to combat against Noisy Boy himself, punching at him several times. Noisy Boy and Fenrir punched at each other several times, up until Fenrir finally got ahold of Noisy Boy and began to crush him arm and twist it. Noisy Boy then punched at Fenrir with his other arm and then sent him across, sending Fenrir sliding across. Fenrir then got out his scimitar and started slashing against Noisy Boy repeatedly with his sword repeatedly, hurting Noisy Boy. Dart then fired fiery darts at Noisy Boy, adding insult to injury. Noisy Boy then realized he couldn't beat all three of the criminals all at the same time, so he then decided to throw them off course and slammed down his fist to the ground, sending a minor shockwave and sending back the three criminals away. Noisy Boy then retreated for the time being, due to heavy damage. As Noisy Boy was put back into his trailer and driven elsewhere and being repaired, Noisy Boy stated that he was still looking forward to meeting Sagiri again soon. When Worlds Collide Noisy Boy later reappeared in RP when he finally arrived to meet up with the Nyo Robotics to catch up on old times (both of them being performers and all). However, Sagiri was missing. And she had been missing for months now. Noisy Boy then decided to get on the case and search for her. Noisy Boy searched for her all over the outskirts of the city they were in. At nighttime while he was still searching, he was then captured by Brother Eye and taken to his high-tech hideout. When he woke up, there he had found Sagiri also there with him. Brother Eye then began to exposit his master plan to them, stating that he had intended to unleash a techno-organic virus there. However, then another villain came in,---Robot FlamingoMask. Brother Eye knew who Robot FlamingoMask and then told him a speech in that they could rule together. Robot FlamingoMask rejected his offer however, as he already knew who Brother Eye was (calling him a third-rate Brainiac) and believed there could be only one evil oppressive robot leader around here, so the two then proceeded to fight. While they were fighting, Noisy Boy then freed himself and then freed Sagiri, allowing them to escape. Brother Eye saw that they were escaping and then sent out his drones to recapture them. Noisy Boy and Sagiri then fought off the drones and then destroyed them all. Once Robot FlamingoMask's and Brother Eye's fight came to a climax, they then found a place to take cover, being safe from the explosion. The two robots then ran off, regrouping back with the Nyo Robotics. Noisy Boy and the Units (chiefly Sagiri) then began to hang out some more. After celebrating, he then went his separate ways and told Sagiri that they would meet again sometime. He then walked aways, heading elsewhere. Fighting Style Noisy Boy's fighting style is built off of pre-programed professional moves that are plenty powerful. Unfortunately, the moves can be intercepted because they can't change, but the sheer amount of pre made combos and the creation of new combo's via basic commands can compensate for said weakness. He is designed to fight in the WRB league, so he is very vulnerable to illegal moves. Due to being controlled by voice command coupled with many pre-set moves, he cannot directly react to the moves of his opponent and does not respond to moves he is not programmed to recognize. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Noisy Boy has enhanced strength; being an excellent physical fighter and capable of delivering many powerful punches and kicks. * Enhanced Durability: Noisy Boy has enhanced durability. * Special Moves: Due to being a wrestling robot fighter, Noisy Boy has his own list of special moves such as: ** Shogun Trinity: Noisy Boy can deliver three sucsessive hits to the opponent's face by the left arm. It can be combined with other moves to chain a combo. ** Gravity Slam Uptown: Gravity Slam Uptown is a Special Move of Noisy Boy. This move is is similar to a wrestling smackdown. Noisy Boy punches twice and then does a finishing uppercut to complete the move. ** Southpaw Pain Revolution: Southpaw Pain Revolution is Noisy Boy's signature move along with Shogun Trinity. It is a move where the robot spins its left fist and then charges it forward into the enemy. ** Wakizashi Straight: Another signature move of Noisy Boy's, in where the robot bends down to charge the attack before unleashing an incredibly powerful straight-shot to the head. It is an unblockable move. The move mimics how samurais draw out their sword at high speed. Wakizashi is a term for Japanese short-sword. It can also deliver some shockwaves if punching at the ground. * Enhanced Endurance: Noisy Boy has enhanced endurance. Trivia * Noisy Boy was said to be the 2nd best robot in the WRB at his time. * The Kanji on his chest & Shoulders reads "Ultra-Evil Man" (超惡男子). * When he winds up for a Southpaw Pain Revolution, his arms make a whirring sound, similar to a jet engine. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Robots Category:Neutral Good Category:Kaijin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)